Alliance
by Genie'sDarkness
Summary: A war. A marraige. Can anything good come from this forced union. Eventually 1x2, 3x4
1. Playing in the woods

_:Beep.beep.beep:_  
genie: Back it up Charlie we need to move those over there. Quick now we are running short on time.  
L - :_tapping genie on shoulder:_ too late, there here  
genie - :_spins quickly and faces audience with head bowed:_ I offer my humblest of apologies to readers and any fans that I have may have somehow luckily acquired. I don't like excuses so I won't give you any although I will assure you that they were good. So here we go :_looks up at readers:_ I've picked up this story again and I plan on completing it this time. Due to inconsistencies with the new chapters that I've written the originals had to be altered. So if you've previously read the story you may wish to reacquaint yourselves and if you're not new than just ignore this and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters someone else does. Darnnit why did you have to go and remind me.

Alliance (Name to be changed)

Written by: Genie

Chapter 1: Playing in the woods

Two young boys are panting from their long run in the woods. One has long chestnut colored hair wrapped tightly in a braid. His wears a black shirt with black pants and a short purple cape that matches his eyes a golden clasp with an intricate cross holds it in place. His companion younger by only a year is dressed more casual with brown pants and a short sleeved light blue shirt that went well with his eyes. The sun beats down on them as they stop for a breath.

"Shhh! Quatre I'm trying to listen."

"But Duo we're not supposed to be out this far. What if they catch us?"

"Stop worrying so much Q. You were the one who said something was in pain and we're gonna find it!"

"Me and my big mouth." mumbled the blond but continued to follow his friend further into the woods.

"If we get caught I'll just tell them that I ordered you to do it." said the braided one flashing a grin.

"Oh yeah 'cuz that worked _so_ well last time. I was stuck cleaning the bathrooms for a we-- hey look!" Duo looked to where Quatre was pointing and a few feet away near a small bush was the body of a small-bloodied wolf cub. The boys approached slowly as to not frighten the already whimpering cub.

"Where do you think its' mother is?" asked Quatre

"I don't know but it looks like it was attacked so she may be dead."

"Oh!" said Quatre eyes welling up with tears "What are we gonna do Duo?"

"My father will know what to do. Come on." said Duo wrapping the cub in his cape and running back towards the castle. They quickly reached the castle and were running through the hallways not noticing the puzzled stares from the servants.

"Duo, your father said not to bother him because he had an important meeting."

"Yeah but that was _hours_ ago. It's gotta be over by now." the blonde grudgingly agreed.  
The two quickly located the king and ran through the doors.

"My Prince, you cannot - " but the guards' warning was cut off as the children had already burst through the doors.

"Father I -" Duo stopped as the occupants of the room turned to look at him. His older brother Solo surprised, his father the King angry, and an old, ugly, greasy man with an expression that Duo did not understand, yet feared.

"I thought I said that I was not to be disturbed during my meeting boys." said the King eying his son and the kneeling blonde.

"We're sorry sire." said Quatre quivering before the angry king.

"But father" said Duo bravely stepping forward still clutching the injured wolf cub to his chest "we found this cub and it's hurt and we didn't know what to do." his eyes pleading with his father for help.  
At once the King's anger faded gazing into his son's violet orbs that reminded him too much of his beloved wife. The King sighed "Fine, take it to the healer. But I will wish to speak to the two of you later. Go."

"Thank you" said the boys in unison and they rushed out of the room to find the healer.  
The two headed down the hall and into the lower parts of the castle. Two words screamed from a familiar voice stopped them dead in their tracks, as it seemed to echo throughout the entire castle.

"YOU WHAT!"

tbc

genie - Thank you all for reading, please review.


	2. Difficult Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its' characters someone else does. Darnnit why did you have to go and remind me.

Alliance

Written by: Genie

Chapter 2: Difficult Decisions

"Thank you" said the boys in unison and they rushed out of the room to find the healer.

The room was sparsely furnished. A large wooden table and six chairs stood in the center, out of the six only three chairs were occupied. At one end sat Odin Lowe, ruler of the Kingdom of Retsu. At the other end Howard Maxwell had just returned to his seat beside his first son Solo.

"I thought the rumors were false, you son is a bearer is he not? That is quite a rare thing. And to think, you have two in you kingdom."

Howard sighed tiredly, they had spent too many hours in that room arguing and he felt like he now had a headache the size of his country. "Yes, he is and his servant is as well. Now we need to come up with some kind of agreement if we are going to finally have peace in our lands." 

"Hmmm" was Odin's response, as he seemed to stare off into space oblivious to his surroundings.

"Odin –" Howard began, resisting the urge to waive his hand in the other king's face, but was cut off.

"I propose a marriage between you son and I." Howard only stared wide-eyed at the king while his son exploded  
"YOU WHAT!" yelled Solo enraged "I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!"

Odin's smirk was triumphant as he chuckled darkly. "I am not requesting your hand, you fool."

"Father SURELY you can not be CONSIDERING marrying Duo off to HIM. He's only ten."

"It is a common practice _boy." _Solo bristled at Odin's comment regarding his age. He was 17 damnit, quite old enough to rule although he dreaded when that day would come. He was cut off as he was about to reply.

"Enough, Solo."   
"Odin, as you know Duo is much too young to marry. Surely we can come up with another solution that would be agreeable to both of us." Said Howard trying to calm the room.

"I am tired of this Howard, we have been in this room for far too long and have gotten nowhere. Your crops have all suffered from the storms and your country is too poor from all of our recent battles. If you allow Duo to marry me you will be the winner of the deal. I will supply food and protection. We will be at peace and your lands will become stronger. All I ask for in return is Duo. His age is of no concern to me. As delicious as I find him currently" he paused to lick his lips "I have no doubt that he will only continue to grow more striking with each year. I can wait until he comes of age." 

What little control Solo had snapped, he lunged across the table trying to throttle Odin only to be pulled short by his father.

"You fucking bastard! You disgust me! How dare you! Arg- Let me go!"  
"Excuse us a moment" said Howard as calmly as he could as he dragged Solo from the room. As they reached the hall Howard released the breath he didn't know he was holding.   
"Father-"  
Just then a messenger who has been pacing the corridor come rushing up to the two royals. His skin was pale as if terrified and he was trembling.   
"Thank the Gods, sire I have been awaiting your presence for hours but the guards said that you were not to be disturbed."  
"What is it?" said the King slightly annoyed. The trembling note was handed to the King who quickly opened it and began to read.   
"Father are you ok?" Seeing his father become as white as a sheet. "Father." Asked again, slightly shaking the unresponsive King. When the dull eyes turned to look at him Solo knew something horrible had happened.  
"Stay here" ordered the King leaving the note with his son. Solo for once was too stunned to argue.

Howard slowly enters his study again to be faced with a smirking Odin.   
"Whatever could be wrong?" asks the evil King feigning innocence.  
"You broke the ceasefire" said Howard his tone dead.  
"Oh my, they must not have received my orders in time" the smirk tells Howard what he already know this was planned and now he was backed into a corner.  
"So now my dear Howard, do we have a treaty" said Odin cheerfully knowing full well that Howard was now not in a position to argue.  
"Yes. I agree to your terms" and so the papers for the new treaty was drawn up that evening.

End Chapter 2

Thank you for reading, please don't forget to review.


	3. Dinner Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its' characters someone else does. Darnnit why did you have to go and remind me?!

Alliance   
Written by: Genie

Chapter 3: Dinner Conversation

Dinner was always a time the King enjoyed. It meant time away from court, nobles, peasants begging for assistance he could not provide, veiled threats and false flattery. Yes he always associated the evening meals with happy times. Times where he basked in his wife's melodious laughter and listen to the silly stories she would tell a young Duo and Quatre, who had become like a son.

"My Love, why did the Gods have to take you so soon, I could really use your guidance." whispered Howard for once dreading their family time. He entered the small sparsely furnished dining area and seated himself at the round table next to Solo who was apparently waiting for him.

"So, the bastard was just toying with us. All that time pretending to negotiate when he had already pulled his stunt" hissed Solo under his breath at they waited for Duo and Quatre.

"I will not speak of any of this now."

"Damn it Father" said Solo slamming his fist on the table startling the servant pouring the wine. Just then Duo comes bouncing into the room.

"Hi! Sorry we're la- what'd I miss?" Duo says stopping short taking in the scene before him. "Hey!" says Quatre as he walks into him.

"N-nothing Duo you know how father and I get when we have our debates."

"Yes boys have a seat." Duo shrugged and took his seat to the left of his brother and Quatre took his beside Duo and to the right of an empty seat. Quatre was the first to speak needing to end the uneasy silence that followed.

"Sorry we're late sir, we got caught up at the healer."

"Yeah who knew that Sally had _so_ many hurt people down there." Duo said pausing to scratch at his left wrist. 

"The captain must be overdoing his training." Solo explained with a forced laugh "I really should talk with him." 

"Well anyway Lucky" Duo said dumping all the tomatoes from his salad into Quatre's plate. 

"Lucky?" Howard interrupted puzzled.

"We named the wolf cub we found that 'cuz Sally said she was really lucky to live through the attack." Quatre piped in.

"Yeah Lucky got patched up but we won't be able to let her go for awhile. Sally said she can't keep Lucky cuz of all the sick people in there so me and Quatre are in charge of her." he said proudly "Can she stay in my room until she gets better?" asked Duo and at the same moment he and Quatre looked at Howard with big pleading eyes and said "_Please?" _They are getting much too good at that Howard thought to himself.

"Fine but do not let it interfere with your studies."

"Thank you sir" they replied and Duo sneaked in another scratch before polishing down the rest of his salad.

"Duo is your band bothering you?" asked Howard

"Nuh-no not really" said Duo quickly hiding his wrist under the table.

"Duo" Howard warned

"Oh ok" said Duo showing his wrist which was red and beginning to chafe to his father "yeah it's starting to get a little tight."

"Well it has been a few years since you two have had your bands changed. You two will go to the blacksmith tomorrow morning and get new ones made."

"Yes sir" the two replied

"And no pouting you know that it is a very old law that Bearers must be identified. Just be glad you don't have to get branded." He added seeing their sullen expressions.

"Yes sir" The main course was served and Duo dove into his meal. Quatre giggled and began to eat too. Howard and Solo just seemed to push their food around a little.

"So" Duo said taking break from his chewing "who was that man you two had that meeting with today?" Solo dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter.

"That is the bastard that – " 

"Enough Solo" said Howard cutting his son off. Duo and Quatre could only stare wide eyed after Solo as he stormed out of the dining room.

"Duo that man at the meeting was Odin Lowe the King of Retsu. We were discussing possible methods for an alliance between our countries." 

"Well he can't be a good man if Solo hated him so much." stated Duo with conviction.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and soon Duo and Quatre found themselves in Duo's quarters. 

"So what do you think that was all about?" Duo asked as Quatre handed him the bottle of milk he had been warming as Sally had instructed him to feed Lucky.

"I'm not sure besides Solo being angry, one of the two felt really sad. I don't know I think they are hiding something from us."

"Probably, but it wouldn't be the first time." replied Duo and then burst into a fit of laughter as the cub suckled greedily from the bottle he held. "Wow! You must of really been hungry girl."

Quatre giggled too "She reminds me of you" he said giggling some more.

"Hey!"

More laughter was heard through the door that Howard had stood at poised to knock. 

"Gods help me but I cannot do it." he said dropping his hand "I cannot destroy his childhood like that. I will tell him when it is time." he said with a sigh and walked back to his quarters.

End Chapter 3

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Please review.


	4. To Be King

Here's your brand spanking new Chapter 4, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters someone else does. Darnnit why did you have to go and remind me.

_ years later _

The room was dark; the only source of light was the early dawn that filtered through the curtains and a small flickering candle that sat at a table covered with old parchments. Heero stood staring out the window in deep thought. He noted with some amusement that the weather seemed to match his mood perfectly. The clouds were dark and heavy with precipitation. His piercing blue eyes continue their scan this time of the ground below catching the movements of the merchants as the prepared themselves for another busy day.

"Has the information been contained?" he asked in a cold, almost monotone voice. Although that extra ice tone may have sent any normal person running at top speed in the opposite direction, the other two occupants of the room were unfazed. They knew their leaders' mood was due to him being, dare they think it – worried - oh no he would rather die than admit that he, the great general and soon to be crowned king, could ever be worried. No he was only preoccupied, which is why they were all together in Heero's small study attempting to come up with some sort of solution.

"Yes for now, news like this will spread quickly. " said the figure who sat hunched over the parchment engrossed in his readings. His jet-black hair, which was pulled into an impossibly tight ponytail accented the slant of his eyes.

"You could always get married. I know of a certain blond who would jump at the chance." said the ever-calm brunette leaning with a bent knee against the wall. The Asian man sniggered behind his parchments.  
Heero scowled "And have her royal pinkness here full time, NO" that last word was spoken more firmly.  
"Well you should consider it. Although you were accepted as his son he never named you as heir. The council may protest." said Trowa.  
"Besides Relena may have played a part in the King's murder." said Wufie  
"I don't think she's capable." argued Trowa  
"I agree. She had nothing to gain, she's already my betrothed." he shuttered on the last part.  
"True" said the asian thoughtfully as he put down the parchment and picked up another. After a few more minutes of reading and silence he broke it again. "Anael may have been the one to send the assassin." he said laying down the parchment and looking up into two confused faces.  
"Why?" asked Trowa  
"Because it's nearing the 7th of May." he stated, as if that should explain everything.  
"And?" Heero prompted growling.  
"Well that's when King Odin's new bride is coming of age. She just happens to be the second in line for the crown in Anael. It's all stated here in the marriage contract. And in return for our not taking their kingdom, protection and support the two were married." he explained handing the document to Heero "Only the copulation was required and that was to happen a few days from now." He added blushing slightly.  
Heero read the document quickly then hands it over to Trowa who also scans it.

"That pervert was hoping to have another child. That's why he never named me successor."  
"Maybe" said Wufie thoughtfully "but then again maybe if would have just been a happy bonus for him."  
"Well in any case this defiantly solves your Relena problem considering your already married." smirked Trowa, he was somewhat enjoying pushing his friend's limits. "Then when you go to pick up your new bride you'll know if the murder was planned by them or not on how they react."  
"And if they are not responsible?" questioned Heero a plan already forming in his head. "Well then one suspect would have been ruled out. Besides you can't officially rule until you're married until then the council is in charge." said Wufie.  
"Not for very much longer. I can't stand those old fools especially that Dermail" said Heero turning to face the two and place his hands on the table. "Wufie send word to Anael, that the King is sending some men to retrieve his new bride. I'll leave you in charge while I'm gone. Also tell the council to meet me here in an hour I wish to inform them of my trip. Trowa you will accompany me and I wish to travel as light as possible. We leave tomorrow as dawn."  
"That doesn't give them much time to prepare." said Wufie, he knew that by the time the messenger would arrive they would arrive less then a day later.  
"Good" was Heero's only response and the other two took this as their cue to leave to complete their assigned tasks.

Heero left alone in the study sat at his desk to collect his thoughts and wait for the council members to arrive. His mind kept straying to his new wife, would actually be able to bed her? Twenty-two years old and he still had not found one that he found even mildly attractive. What was this Duo Maxwell like? What kind of name is Duo anyway?

End Chapter 4

Announcement: Please help feed starving writers. Just one review could feed a writer for a week. Do your part to save a life or story. If you love/hate this story or have any questions/ideas just his that review button and let me know.  
Thanks


	5. Hitting the Fan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters someone else does. Darnnit why did you have to go and remind me.

Snowdragonct: thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. I think the whole face to face meeting will be either 6 or 7.

Alliance

Written by: Genie

Chapter 5: Hitting the fan

days later

Duo sat at his window watching the rain pour from the skies. It had been raining for the better part of the morning and he was extremely bored. He sighed again as he looked down at his hands and his eyes caught on his left wrist and his new cuff. He and Quatre had just gotten them the day before and since they were most likely the final band they were a little bit more intricate. Duo's golden band had two small amethysts on either side of the engraved 'B' which sparkled on its own because of the way it was carved. Quatre's silver band was the same except he had chosen two small aquamarine stones. It was beautiful but still he wished it was his choice to wear it or not.

"Cat, do you ever wish you weren't a bearer?"

"Yes" came his friends' quiet reply as he sat near the fireplace.

"Sorry" said Duo kicking himself for forgetting about the blonde's past.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Your family has been very good to me." he said smiling "Fate chose us to be this way and we must accept it…however hard it may be."

"I guess, it's just I wish we weren't so different from everyone else."

"But we're not." he said handing the mug to his friend and sitting beside him at the window.

"Everyone else seems to think so" said Duo thinking of the children who could not play with them because their parents were scared or the gawking stares they would receive when first introduced to people.

"Everyone else is stupid." said the blonde earning a chuckle from his friend.

"That sounded like something Solo would say." said Duo still smiling.

"I know."

"I miss him" said Duo taking a sip of his drink and growing thoughtful once more. He hadn't seen his brother in a little over four years although he received letters from time to time.

"Yeah but you father said that it was something that he needed to do, besides now I don't have to look out for any bucket of water about to fall on me." the blondes' comment had the desired effect as once again his friend was smiling as he reminisced.

"Yeah it took him forever to get us back after we turned his hair blue." now both were giggling

"Your father was furious with me."

"Yeah but it went well with his eyes."

Both boys were startled by a sudden loud knock at the door.

"Come" said Duo "Oh hello father" said Duo as the door swung open "What'd I do?" he asked seeing his fathers' stony expression.

"Quatre, please excuse us I need to speak with Duo." answered the King.

"Y-yes sir." said Quatre not liking the determined look in the King's eyes as he hurried off to his room; which was a small servants quarters adjacent to Duo's room.

Duo watched from his seat by the window as his father paced.

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" said Duo beginning to grow panicked. The King stopped his pacing and looked at Duo.

"I know son, but there is something that I need to tell you."

"It's not Solo is it?" his eyes wide already panicking again.

"No. It involves you and I have put off telling you for much too long." the King sighed as he began.

"Duo-" he paused as if thinking on where to begin. "I'm not sure if you remember " he began again gaining confidence in knowing that this was something that needed to be told. "but when you were much younger our kingdom was at war and it was beginning to take its toll on our land. Frankly I'm surprised that we were able to hold out as long as we had against Retsu." The King paused at Duo's gasp. He made sure his some stayed diligent in his studies and therefore knew all about the country.

"Retsu, I remember, Odin Lowe in the King there. They say he's ruthless and cruel and that his nation's army in is unbeatable. But- we had no support?"

" Yes well the Sanq Kingdom offered us medical assistance but were unwilling to fight." Duo nodded already knowing about the pacifist nation's beliefs. "And the Sinaqua was much too far and afraid, they send us some gold and additional weapons. But we were running low on able-bodied citizens. We were very close to surrendering." Duo listened intently to the story. His history lessons never made any reference to this. "A temporary cease fire was called for negotiations. Perhaps you recall the day that you and Quatre came bursting into my study."

"Vaguely" said Duo quietly, he remembered pleading with his father about a wolf cub that they had found. "Oh yeah Lucky" he smiled as the memories came back. "Solo was there with you and some old, ugly guy."

"Right, well that was the King of Retsu. We had been negotiating for hours and were at a standstill. After you had left we took a quick break and while we were outside the room we received a message from one of my generals at the time. I had no choice but to accept his offer."

"What happened?!" he asked impatiently

"During the cease fire he had his men attack-" the King cleared his throat "one of our larger villages and were in place for another."

"Oh, that bastard!" said Duo his eyes sparking with anger.

"So that night I accepted his offer and he retracted his men."

"What the hell could he have wanted?"

"You" said the King unable to meet his son's eyes.

"What!" said the wide-eyed boy gasping for breath.

"Well" began trying to calm the boy. He went to the fireplace and poured some more tea from the pot, adding a mild sedative to calm, this went unnoticed by the shell-shocked boy. "Odin wanted control of Anael." said this King as he helped son grip the mug as he seemed to be frozen. "Please drink Duo"

He dutifully sipped the steaming liquid unaware of what he was drinking or even how hot is was. "What does he want me for?" he asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Duo, please forgive me, there was a marriage contract signed that night. When you became of age you were to go to live with him in Retsu." he pauses as Duo chokes on his drink. The King reaches over to pat his son on the back but stops as Duo tenses and curls tightly around his mug. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." he says sincerely "Duo- I needed to tell you this now because- I've just received word that they would be arriving sometime tomorrow. Please, say something." said the King, kneeling in front of his son. He expected tears, yelling and screaming. Perhaps a vase thrown in his direction, not this blank silence.

Duo slowly looks up into his fathers eyes, soft brown connecting with tear filled amethysts. "I- I w-, just please, leave me alone right now."

"Okay" said that King getting up and heading for the door. "I'll send someone by later." Receiving no response he walks out gently closing the door behind him. As the door closes a tear that trickles down Duo's cheek quickly turns into a flood. And soon he is crying uncontrollably.  
End Chapter 4

Announcement: Please help feed starving writers. Just one review could feed a writer for a week. Do your part to save a life or story. If you love/hate this story or have any questions/ideas just his that review button and let me know.

Thanks


	6. Hangovers and Goodbye

xDisclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters someone else does. Darnnit why did you have to go and remind me.

Alliance

Written by: Genie

Chapter 5: Aftermath

That evening was unlike any Quatre had ever experienced during his stay in the castle. As he entered the dining room the table was cleared. No cheerfully set table with father and son chatting amicably. Instead he was greeted with the site of the King seated next to the fireplace staring into its flames. What had shocked him the most was that he seemed to be well into his cups as proven by the nearly empty bottle of whiskey held in his unsteady hands.

"Sire?" Quatre questions quietly but he seems to be unheard as the King begins talking.  
"Oh beloved, why did the damn Gods take you so soon." Quatre was shocked, never had he heard the King speak to blasphemously. Also if he wasn't so worried he would have been laughing hysterically because as the King continued to talk to himself his voice would get louder and softer, higher in pitch and lower. "Alone, Solo gone, my fault. Duo, our beautiful baby. It's all my damn fault-" at this point he actually had begun to cry. Quatre caught the bottle as it fell from the King's slackened fingers. The King jumped as Quatre touched his arm.

"Quatre" he said looking into concerned blue green orbs.

"Sire, let me help you to your room."

"No, forget about me." this was barely understandable as his voice was so thickly slurred.

"Go to Duo, make sure he's ok."

"Maybe bring him some of that cider he seems to like so much."

Quatre knowing the King wouldn't listen, reluctantly agreed. "Yes sire." as he stepped out of the room he stopped on of the King's guards.

"Kyle, could you please help the King to his bed. I fear he may not make it alone.

"Sure, Quatre." the bulky man nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, do you?"

"I know about as much as you do." said the guard shrugging. A large hand lightly patted Quatre on the shoulder.

"You go on, I'll take care of the King."

"Thanks Kyle" said the blonde walking away. The guard sighed as he prepared himself to enter the dining room. He knew this day was coming, he just didn't think his King would take it so badly.

--

"Duo" called Quatre as he knocked softly. Having received no response he slowly pushed open the door. The room was dark, not a single candle was lit and the fire was burning low. He quickly tended to the fire to offset the chill that these stone castle walls always seemed to have. When he turned he found his friend asleep slumped in his chair, tears staining his cheeks. Leaving him there for the moment he sets a mug and a candle on the bedside table and pulls back the covers. When he was done with that he went back to his friend and shook his shoulder gently. A murmur and shift were his only response.

"Come on to bed." he said pulling Duo up by his arm and slowly guided the sleepwalking boy to the bed. He then sat in the bed with his back leaning against the headboard and adjusted his friend to lay with his head in his lap. Quatre began to pet his friend's chestnut locks much like Duo's mom had done to them both when they were small.

After a long stretch he quietly asked, "So you want to tell me what's going on." A long sigh came from the boy below him before getting up and sitting next to his friend mirroring his position. Quatre handed him a mug and his sipped at the still warm liquid.

"I really shouldn't be so shocked and surprised, I guess." he said that fire starting to creep back into his eyes.

"Shocked about what?"

"It's just that I had hoped he wouldn't do this to me."

"Do what?!"

"Damn, I guess I thought I was safe, really, who the heck wants to marry a bearer." he and Quatre shared the same insecurity, being that although they were loved by their family and a few friends within the castle, many still feared bearers as taboo and unlucky.  
"But no, apparently I'm married to some perverse, disgusting, old man. And he's sending someone to come and pick me up tomorrow.

"Surely your father wouldn't have." he said disbelieving. "Who?"

"The King of Retsu."

"Shit"

Duo laughed. He laughed because he was done with crying. He laughed because there was nothing else he could do. He laughed because he had to accept this cruel hand that fate had dealt him. He laughed because this was all too soon, too quick for him to absorb. But most of all he laughed because his sweet and innocent friend had cursed. He laughed unit his sides hurt and if you were to ask him why he was laughing a day from now he probably would not have been able to answer. When the hysterical laughter finally subsided Quatre decided to speak up.  
"I'm coming with you."

"No"

"You might need – "

"No"

"Duo!?" his friend implored

"No Quatre. I won't make you give up everything. You deserve to be happy."

"Duo" he sighed reaching out to grasp his friend's hand. "You're not _making_ me do anything. You're my only family I can't let you go. I may not be able to change anything to stop this madness but the least I can do is be there to offer you comfort!"

"GOOD MORNING!!" said the overly cheerful maid as she bounced into the room, serving tray in hand. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" The braided youth mumbled something unintelligible before rolling over and trying to suffocate himself via pillow. Quatre burrowed out of the mountain of blankets, leaned up on his elbows and blinked up confusedly. "Wha?"

"Or should I say sleepyheads. Rise and shine! The day's awaiting!"

"Hilde" Duo whined tiredly throwing a pillow and missing completely. Such cheerfulness so early should be banned he thought to himself.

"Can you believe this!" she said with mock hurt "I come all the way here with food for you two lazybones and I get attacked."

"Oh Hilde you're a lifesaver! Do I truly smell coffee?" said Duo coming out of hiding and taking a sip from the mug thrust under his nose. "Gods but I love you so." Handing a mug to the slightly more alert blonde she set the tray down on the center of the large bed. She then climbed onto the bed to sit across from the pair. Quatre took a sip of the brew and smiled dreamily.

"Mmm Hilde you make the best coffee." Duo agreed before grabbing a roll from the tray and biting into it ravenously.

"I thought you two had outgrown sharing a bed." Hilde questioned. Duo swallowed the piece that suddenly tasted like ash and looked away.

"We didn't go to sleep until really late last night." said Quatre

"Did it have anything to do why the King woke up sick this morning?" Duo's head whipped up to stare as the girl. "Sick?" he croaked.

"Well, yeah, kind of. He woke up this morning with a headache and throwing up. He was barely able to keep down some dry toasted bread." upon seeing the worried looks she was getting she hurried to add "He'll be fine. I was told that he had much more than enough to drink last night."

"He feels guilty." said Quatre quietly

"What could he feel guilty about?!" asked the maid incredulously.

"Hilde, I haven't told anyone else yet, but I'm leaving tomorrow – well today. I'm not sure."

"What!" Hilde gasps her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"And I'm going with him." Quatre was quick to remind his friend.

"No! Wha- Why!" the poor girl was completely shocked.

Duo tried to appear as cheerful and optimistic as he didn't feel to put his friend at ease. "My husband" he felt himself gag around the word "has sent someone to pick me up, they should be arriving today. I'm going off to meet him and stay there."

"Um congratulations?" she questioned not really believing the cheery face. "How to you really feel?"

"Nervous as hell," he tried for a laugh "but can you really blame me. It'll be fine." he smiled.

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed suddenly remembering, "we'll have to have a feast. And what about your birthday?"

"I'll be spending it on the road I think."

"We'll have to celebrate it tonight then." she said deciding.

"Don't go too crazy Hil. Let's just have a small dinner with whoever was come to get me. I'm not really in the mood for any celebrations. I think I'll just make the rounds to inform everyone and that's it."

"Fine. Ok how about I ask the cook to make all of your favorite foods then."

"Yeah, that will be good. Thanks Hil"

"Not a prob." she said and they all went back to eating their meal in silence. Duo was glad she didn't ask any more questions because he really didn't feel up to disclosing any more information. After eating Hilde went back to complete her chores and Duo and Quatre made there rounds of the castle informing its occupants of there departure but mostly they were saying goodbye to their home. It was the middle of the afternoon before they made it back to their rooms to pack.

Afternoon found King Maxwell sitting on his throne chin in hand and staring into space. Normally at this time he would be holding court but he sent everyone away because he just could not bring himself to concentrate on the people voicing their complaints. His stomach was tied in knots with worry for his son. He was thoughts were interrupted by a guard who entered the room with a quick stride to kneel before his king.

End Chapter 6

Announcement: Please help feed starving writers. Just one review could feed a writer for a week. Do your part to save a life or story. If you love/hate this story or have any questions/ideas just his that review button and let me know.

Thanks


End file.
